Favorite Colors
by writer-of-demigodishness
Summary: ""What is your favorite color?" she asked me." full summary inside. Random One-shot. Annabeth's POV. Percabeth. My first actual one-shot. Not much of Percy, though he is a key character!


**I was sitting on the bus one day, riding home from school and this idea popped into my head. Sorry if it sucks. I thought it was cute. A total random One-Shot. All Annabeth's POV.**

**P.S.- To all my readers:here is a bit of writing from me so you don't kill me for not updating. BUT! if you review... then it might give me the hope and strength to contnue... JK JK but seriously it would be nice. Plus, i had a bad day...**

**Full Summary: Annabeth is asked about her favorite color and what it means for a color to be your favorite. To answer this, she just might discover something else… Takes place after she is 16 but she and Percy are not dating.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJATO or Bed, Bath, and Beyond or anything else you recognize**

* * *

Favorite Colors

It was mid-July in Camp Half-Blood and I was showing my new sister, Allie, to the Athena cabin. She had just been claimed the night before(which was also the same night she arrived)and since I'm the head counselor, I had to show her around. Not that I actually minded.

Allie is a sweet girl, no older than 7, but very smart just like the rest of us children of the wisdom goddess. She has the normal Athena child's blond hair but it was cut short, barely passing her earlobes. Her eyes are a dark blue, so dark they probably match my Yankees cap, and I was told that it was the color of her father's eyes also.

I held her hand as we entered the cabin, pushing books and notepads out of the pathway with my feet that were just strewn along the floor. I lead her over to a bunk, two down from mine. It was just a mattress but soon her bedding will cover it.

She smiled up at me and asked in her little adorable voice, "Is this mine?"

"Yes. And that," I said, pointing to my bunk, "Is mine. So if you ever need me in the night, weather it is because of nightmares of homesickness, you will know where to find me."

"Thanks Annabeth."

I smiled down at her. "No problem."

I helped her unpack her clothes and fold them neatly so they could fit in the drawers in the dresser opposite her bed.

"Oh darn!" She stated with a frown on her face.

"What's wrong Allie?" I asked.

"I forgot my sheets at home to put on my bed," she said with a sad face. She sat down on the mattress-of-a-bed and pouted.

I smiled and sat down next to her. "Tell you what. I can buy you some new sheets. What do you say about that?" I suggested.

Her eyes lit up and she smiled a toothy grin so wide I could see that she was missing her two canine teeth.

"That would be great! Thanks!"

"No big."

I stood up and offered my hand to her and she took it. I lifted her off the bed and we walked to the Big House to talk to Chiron and Mr. D(not that he would really care much)about getting her some new sheets.

* * *

The next day we walked to my Jeep that was parked on the side of the hill. Chiron had given us permission to go shopping for bedding(Mr. D just remarked that if we got into any trouble with monsters that there would be less campers to deal with so he was all for it)so we decided to go to Bed, Bath, and Beyond because they probably had the widest selection out of any other store.

I strapped her in the back seat in a booster seat and climbed into the driver's side. I started the car and drove down the hill, onto the read, to the nearest shopping center.

We walked into Bed, Bath, and Beyond and went straight to the bedding section. There, we were faced with dozens of choices between textures to color and everything in between.

Allie started running up and down the aisles shouting, "THERE'S JUST SO MANY!"

I laughed as I chased her down so that she couldn't attract any more attention to herself than was already on her.

Once I caught her, I spun her around and held her shoulders so she was facing me. "Ok! So what color sheets do you want?"

Her smile faltered as she answered. "I don't know…"

I smiled at her. "Well, what is your favorite color?"

"I never really had a favorite. How do you choose a favorite color?"

I thought for a moment as to why my favorite color is my favorite. I blushed realizing why it was.

"Well, think of your most favorite thing in the world. Or what the most beautiful thing you have ever seen and what color it is. Now with that said, what is your favorite color?"

She put on-what I thought to be-her thinking face. I had to stifle a laugh and just settle for a smile. Yes, it was just **that** adorable.

"What is **your** favorite color?" she asked me, after another moment of thinking.

"Uh, mine?" I asked. She nodded her head vigorously as if to say 'Well duh!'

"Mine is, uh, green. Sea green, actually." I reluctantly told her.

"Really? What is the thing that is sea green that is the most beautiful thing in the world to you?"

My blush returned to my face, even darker than before. A set of beautiful eyes popped into my mind.

"Never mind that, so have you chosen?" I asked, changing the subject.

She gave me a skeptical look but eventually dropped the subject, much to my relief.

We ended up buying a black and purple polka-dotted comforter set for her bed and matching pillow covers. She seemed really happy about her choice so, evidently, as was I.

We drove back camp with about a half hour before dinner in which time I thought that I could get some sparing in. We ran back to the cabin. Well, Allie did, I just followed behind.

We finished making her bed and set the pillows against the backboard right before the conch horn sounded. _Well, there went any ideas of getting any practice in before dinner._

Allie grabbed my hand and dragged me to the dining pavilion. As soon as I was out the door, I regained my balance from being dragged and we walked to dinner together. When we were about halfway there a certain son of a certain sea god decided to drop by.

"Wise Girl! Hey!"

I blushed once again as he draped his arm over my shoulders and gave me a side hug.

"Hey Seaweed Brain."

He looked over at my side where Allie was looking at him with a confused face. He walked over and crouched down in front of her so that he was at her height. He smiled warmly at her.

"And who might this little lady be?" he asked her. Allie giggled.

"I'm Allie; daughter of Athena and Annabeth's little half-sister!" She squealed. He chuckled and we all smiled.

He stood back up and looked at me. "Wanna practice at the beach after dinner?" He asked.

I turned a light shade of pink and smiled. "Yeah…sure!"

I hoped that I didn't answer too fast or sounded too desperate to hang with him. I just really missed Percy since we were separated through the entire school year and we hadn't hung out much that summer, yet.

But, of course, I was probably lying to myself. Even then, I liked him and I knew it.

"Cool. A'ight I'll see you later." He said and then ran ahead to the pavilion.

I just stood there in my own little world for a few minutes before I felt a small tug on my right arm. I looked down and saw Allie with a smug look on her face.

"So," she started, "who was that?"

"Oh, that's Percy, my best friend. He's also the son of Poseidon." I answered.

"Really? Just a best friend?" She laughed and skipped ahead to the pavilion.

_For a seven year old, she is pretty smart_. I chuckled and made my way to the pavilion.

I sat between Malcolm, my half-brother, and Allie. I ate mostly in silence. I once glanced at Percy for a few seconds and he looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back as we locked eyes.

I stared into his beautiful eyes that I would and could be locked in forever. Sadly, that just couldn't happen. And when I broke the connection, I had stared too long, for my cheeks were a bright red. Allie nudged me and I looked at her. She gave me a knowing look and went back to eating.

* * *

After dinner, I walked Allie back to the Athena cabin since she claimed that she was tired. I think she just wanted to try out her new sheets. I tucked her in and made my way back outside.

Before I was fully out the door, Allie called me back in and told me to have fun with Percy. Those simple words caused me to blush, yet again.

I grabbed my armor and borrowed a sword and made my way to the beach. As I approached it, I saw Percy sitting at the water's edge.

I walked towards him, my footsteps light. He must have heard me or sensed me somehow, because when I was about 20 feet away, he turned to look in my direction. He smiled at me and I returned it. I set my armor and sword down about ten feet away and sat next to Percy.

We just sat there listening to the sound of the waves lapping against the shoreline. I glanced at Percy and was drawn, once again, into his sea green eyes. His eyes, like a miniature sea, a beautiful sea that glistens as the rays from the sun glance upon it. In that sea, I would gladly drown. I looked at his jet black hair. I thought about how it was always messy and how you had the urge to run your hand through it to try and fix it. And yet, however it was, whichever way his hair stood, it was perfect.

He looked over at me and caught my staring. I swiftly turned my head to look at the sand beneath my feet. I glared at it, as if it was the sand's fault for my embarrassment. Or perhaps, it thought it might lessen the blush, now tomato red.

I could hear Percy chuckle next to me, no doubt because of my embarrassment. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see some color make its way up his cheeks as well. Then, it was my turn to chuckle.

We never actually spared that night.

We just sat at the edge of the beach and watched the sunset, the slowly appearing stars, and the gentle waves.

Eventually, curfew came around the bend so we had to go back to our cabins. We said our 'goodnights' and I gave him a quick hug before dashing back up the hill to the Athena cabin.

As soon as I entered, Allie tackled my waist with a flying hug. I almost lost my balance, so it took me a minute for my body to adjust to the extra weight that suddenly appeared. I detached her from myself and led her back to my bunk. She sat on the edge of it, swinging her legs back and forth, for she was too short for her legs to touch the ground. I laughed lightly at that and sat next to her.

"So how was your date?" She asked me, a smirk present on her face.

"It was not a date!" I screeched.

She immediately began to shush me, saying in a whisper-yell that all our siblings were already asleep. Then she started laughing.

"Sure…"

There was a small silence before she spoke again.

"Annabeth? Can I ask you something?" she asked her voice soft.

"Anything, hun," I replied.

"Well when Percy was talking to me and he got down to my height, I looked at his eyes. They are sea green. Is that why it is your favorite color? Are his eyes the most beautiful thing you have ever seen?"

I sighed and didn't answer. She yawned and it hinted to me that she was tired. I picked her up and carried her to her bed. I lifted up the sheets and placed her underneath them. I tucked her in and she gave off another yawn. I could see her eyes fighting to stay open.

_"…his eyes…" she had asked._

"Yes. His eyes are my favorite color because they are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." I whispered in her ear.

She looked as if she was asleep, so I tip-toed my way back to my bed. I slipped under the covers and braced myself for the tired feeling that would envelop me soon.

But I could hear a faint, almost inaudible, sound come from two beds down. The sound was a short sentence that slipped out of Allie's lips before she was completely asleep.

"I knew it."

How right she was.

* * *

**That's it! Love it? Hate it? Review! Thanks for reading!**

**-Love**


End file.
